


Tears, Bumps and I Love You's

by aerinuh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Child EXO, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, No Plot/Plotless, Slice of Life, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 13:03:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerinuh/pseuds/aerinuh
Summary: When they’re already alone and Sehun is guiding him into a small dance to a mellow tune, “This is not our song, we don’t have a song,” Jongdae giggles while he buries his face on Sehun’s chest. “Well, every song is our song as long as we’re, together right?” Sehun reasons out, holding Jongdae’s hand and bring them to his lips and kissing each of his knuckles.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> ⋆ To N, whom I share my sechen brain cell with, and know my true intentions for writing this. This is my failed attempt to quench our domestic sechen as parents thirst.
> 
> ⋆ This is a tribute to **Chanyeol and Kyungsoo**. The ultimate ship of EXO. Ily both 3000. 
> 
> ⋆ This was supposedly a prompt fill for a fest but I decided that I'd rather be petty so here it is

“I'm not going,” Jongdae declared for the hundred times today, earning a groan from all of his friends. They are currently together in his living room; watching Thor: Ragnarök. Baekhyun was sitting on the floor, back against the couch, with a huge bowl of popcorn in between his legs. Minho was sitting at one side of the couch with Kibum who was practically sitting on Minho than the couch itself; with their bowl of popcorn on Kibum’s lap. Jongdae is on the other corner of the coach, snugly wrapped with a blanket. His legs were folded against his chest. Baekhyun and Jongdae have been friends since they were in high school and they met Minho and Kibum while they were in college. They shared all of the crazy college parties’ memories. Most of those stories start with Baekhyun and Jongdae coming with the most insane ideas and Minho stepping up to the challenge because of his excessively competitive nature while Kibum, keeping all of them in check, would tag along with his snarky comments.

“Sehun wants you to be there,” Kibum reasons out. His patience is clearly wearing thin. Minho and Baekhyun were too engrossed with Thor and Hulk fighting it out in the middle of the fighting pit to even care. Sehun, Jongdae thought. The fucking brat who barged into Jongdae’s life and made himself the center of Jongdae’s universe. Sehun, his loving husband who is practically working his ass-off right now, even if it’s a Saturday just so that he could accumulate his day-offs to spend more time with Jongdae. Sehun is a philosophy professor, the youngest in the university, currently trying to earn his doctorate degree centered on the arguments against Baduio and Zizek’s standpoints about the contemporary world. Jongdae would always think of how it is even possible for Sehun, someone who rarely talks, gets a job as a professor who handles four undergraduate and two additional postgrad lecture classes.

Jongdae genuinely wants to send a thank you basket to the heavens that when he needed a model for his photography class, Minho bailed out on him because he needed to study for a final and said that he’d ask one of his friends to cover for him. Jongdae really couldn’t get mad at Minho the moment when his eyes landed on Sehun. To say that Sehun is beautiful would probably be an understatement; sharp jaw, straight nose, thin lips pressed in a line, furrowed eyebrows, and dark brown eyes all of which are perfectly placed in a God-sculpted bone structure. He’s also tall with broad shoulders that taper off into a small waist; it looked like he was walking down the runway in faded black skinny jeans and a grey plaid shirt rather than walking across a coffee shop and towards Jongdae. Jongdae made the hasty assumption that time and internally thought that Sehun might be those snobby people with zero personality but has a very pretty face so they get things to go their own way without even trying. But when Sehun’s eyes spotted Jongdae he flashed him the brightest smile leaving Jongdae to go in a forced shut down because that kind of perfection can’t be processed by the human brain.

Turns out Sehun is the kindest soul ever, and Jongdae occasionally pinches himself because he’s really talking to a living and breathing god. They ended up talking the whole afternoon and managed to grab dinner at some local restaurant after. By the end of the day, Jongdae had this shit-eating grin cemented in his face and Sehun’s phone number saved in his phone.

“But I don't want to be there,” Jongdae pouts. Baekhyun clicks his tongue in response, eyes still glued on the tv screen.

“Then tell Sehun you don't want to be there,” Kibum counters, popping an ear of popcorn in his mouth his attention back at the screen.

“But he wants me to be there!” Jongdae whines while looking at Kibum, who is now pinching the bridge of his nose, as an attempt to stop the brewing headache he's about to have if he keeps on talking with Jongdae.

“Jongdae,” Kibum says with a deep breath. Voice dancing too close with annoyance. “I fucking love you, but you're being unreasonable right now,” Kibum never gets annoyed with Jongdae, well it does help that they are friends with practically the most annoying people who lived on earth (i.e. Baekhyun and Minho).

Jongdae knows Kibum is right, but his words are definitely hurting his feelings. Damn it, his hormones really can’t be this bad this early on.

“I asked you to be here for support not to make me feel bad,” Jongdae says wrapping his hands around his legs and curling further at the corner, as he rests his forehead on his knees while closing his eyes. Tears brimming his eyes.  _ Fuck these hormones _ . Kibum’s eyes soften and were about to say sorry-

“Okay,” Baekhyun snaps, out of the blue, as he grabs the remote to pause the movie. Earning a gasp from Minho who was about to complain because they were in the good part of the movie, but both Kibum and Baekhyun glares at him, making the eldest go silent. “Jongdae, Baby." Baekhyun coaxes, with his tone way too sweet, putting the bowl of popcorn at the coffee table and placing himself in the middle of the coach, back against Kibum and Minho. Jongdae opens his eyes and saw a beaming Baekhyun.

“Can you explain to us why you don’t want to go?” Baekhyun prods with his voice laced with a motherly tone. This was so unusual for Baekhyun because despite Jongdae being the youngest among all of the four, Baekhyun was the most childish one.

Sehun asked Jongdae to come with him tomorrow, on a dinner with Sehun's best friends; Jongin and Yixing. Although Jongdae has hung out with the other on the regular, this dinner is different because now Jongin and Yixing will also bring their respective significant others. It really shouldn’t stress Jongdae out that much but

“Junmyeon-hyung would be there,” Jongdae practically whispers, but it was loud enough for the other three to hear. Kibum and Minho peaks from behind of Baekhyun.

“Well, of course, he would be there, He’s Yixing fiancé,” Minho states.

“What’s wrong with Junmyeon-hyung?” Baekhyun asks.

“Sehun used to be in love with him” Jongdae explains, still with his tiny voice and lips forming into a pout. When they were dating, Sehun admitted to Jongdae that he was helplessly pinning at his best friend's boyfriend. Sehun used to think that his entire life purpose was to live life hopelessly in love with someone he can never have but luckily, he met Jongdae, the person he loves without reason and question.

“You’re Baekhyun’s Ex,” Minho says as a matter of fact, with his eyebrows furrowing. Both Baekhyun and Kibum nods in agreement. “You dated Baekhyun and you don’t hear Sehun complaining whenever you force him to eat dinner with us,” Well, that's true. Jongdae and Baekhyun dated from middle school until the summer of their senior year in high school. They broke up because they ended up dating because of mere convention and not because of love.

“I don't force Sehun to have dinner with you guys, he likes having dinner with you,” Jongdae defends “It’s because you spoil him too much.”

“And that's not the point of this conversation,” Kibum points out.

“Junmyeon-hyung makes me feel insecure,” Jongdae admits “He would be there on all of his glory and I would be there looking so out of place,” Earning an eye roll from Minho and Kibum. Kibum rubbed off so much on Minho ever since they started dating a couple of years ago (after so much mutual pining, it was so agonizing to watch that Baekhyun pretended to be interested in Minho so that Kibum would realize his feelings and do something.)

Jongdae is gaining weight at an alarming pace. Well, it’s alarming for Jongdae because for 28 years he has never experienced gaining weight - being the skinny legend that he is. The other three looking unamused at Jongdae’s self-pity.

“You barely gained any weight. Stop being a drama queen,” Minho scolds.

Baekhyun places a hand on Jongdae’s knees. “Sehun wants you to be there for a reason. Not to make you feel insecure. He—”

“That brat wants to brag to his friends that he got you knocked up,” Kibum cuts Baekhyun. This prompts Jongdae to blush. He’s been carrying Sehun’s firstborn for a month and a half; the bump is practically nonexistent, but it didn’t mean that side effects are. Jongdae barely gets anything down his stomach and is in the constant state of craving for dried pineapples dipped in melted cheese. Not to mention that his libido is in an all-time high like a horny teenager with too little inhibition. They were not trying to have a baby that’s why Jongdae was so nervous when he finds a bright red plus mark in the pregnancy test Baekhyun coerced him into peeing on.

Sehun, being a kid himself, was also not fond of kids or of the idea of having one but his attitude turned 180 when Jongdae told him that he was pregnant. If Jongdae closes his eyes, he can still see the wide smile stretching Sehun’s face and his eyes turning into crescents when Jongdae broke the news. Sehun is so excited with the baby news, Jongdae would always find his husband talking to the barely-there bump – singing to it, hugging it, and kissing it. Jongdae’s heart will swell up whenever Sehun does this and he would always fight the tears from running.

“Here’s the thing Jongdae,” Baekhyun starts, “Sehun never really gave you any reason to be insecure or be jealous of Junmyeon-hyung... or anyone for that matter. It’s just your pregnancy brain that floods these absurd ideas in your head,” Jongdae nods, because oddly enough Baekhyun is not just making sense but he is also convincingly right. Baekhyun reaches out to cup one side of Jongdae's face. “What I'm saying is, go to the mother fucking dinner so that we could continue watching Thor and the Valkyrie girl in their failed attempt to save Asgard,” Jongdae laughs at that. There’s the Byun Baekhyun they know. They continued watching, with Kibum occasionally smacking Baekhyun for his unwanted and highly inappropriate commentary. Or Minho demanding for popcorn because it turns out, he is more focus on inhaling them rather than watching the movie. Or with Jongdae crying excessively when Hella was seven seconds away from crushing Thor’s head. At five in the afternoon, Jongdae was left alone by his friends with the promise of doing the same thing next weekend. After they left, Jongdae should have busied himself with cleaning but he was too sleepy to get up and he finds himself taking a three-hour  _ nap _ on the couch.

  


Jongdae wakes up in their bed, all tucked in their blankets.  _ Sehun must be here _ . He comes out of their room and follows the noise of someone washing the dishes coming from the kitchen. There he finds his husband wearing bright pink rubber gloves and an army green button-up under Jongdae’s pink and frilly apron. Jongdae walks over wraps his arms around Sehun’s waist and burying his face on his back, jolting the other by surprise. Despite the hours Sehun has been working, Jongdae could still smell his husband’s body wash, a very faint citrusy smell. Sehun looks over his shoulder,

“Hi,” He says and Jongdae pears up and looking at Sehun flashing him those smiles that he knows that are reserved for him.

“Hi,” Jongdae says, most of his voice muffled on Sehun’s back.

“Kiss?” Sehun asks, pushing out his lips and Jongdae goes on his tippy toes to give in to his husband’s wishes and pecks him on the lips. Short and sweet and chaste. “Can I have another one?” Sehun asks again and of course, Jongdae indulges, planting another kiss on Sehun’s lips as they both hum. “One more please?” Jongdae raises one of his eyebrows and cocks his head to one side. “As payment for cooking dinner,” Sehun pleads, Jongdae lets a small chuckle and gives him another kiss.

“You should’ve woken me up,” Jongdae says.

“But you were too adorable sleeping, how could I even do that?” Turning back to washing the dishes. Jongdae is used to greeting Sehun at the door when the other comes home from work. Jongdae co-owns a café with Minseok, Baekhyun’s boyfriend. But since Jongdae got pregnant the smell of coffee makes him sick and dizzy forcing him to take a break from coming to the café. It’s not like Jongdae is needed at the café, in the first place. Now all he does is stay at home, take care of their succulents, play with their pet poodle Vivi, and binge-watch some series on Netflix (now he’s hooked with Lucifer). By the time Sehun comes home, Jongdae has already cooked their dinner but since Jongdae fell asleep right now Sehun was the one who cooked.

“…Besides, when was the last time I cooked for you?” Sehun asks rhetorically. Jongdae lets the topic go and proceeds to set the table for them. Dinner was filled with Sehun’s stories about his students and his other faculty members. It’s actually more of Jongdae asking questions about Sehun’s day and Sehun answering them through one-sentence stories. Jongdae then talks about what happened with his friend’s visit which opens up the topic of their dinner with Sehun’s friends.

And Baekhyun was right when he said that Sehun never really gave him any reason to feel insecure. Not when Sehun helps Jongdae in the shower and scrubs him up first. Or when Sehun makes sure that Jongdae gets dry and dressed first and tucks him in, all in record time before Jongdae falls dead asleep.

“Babe?” Jongdae pears up from being snuggled up in Sehun’s chest, he’s three blinks away from falling asleep. Sehun hums as he looks down at him, eyes also droopy. “Do you want me to drop at the doctors and ask for more copies of my ultrasound?” Sehun looks at him in confusion and Jongdae now kinda feels embarrassed for recommending it, a faint blush on his cheeks. “I mean… So that you could give a copy for Jongin and Yixing… Well, it’s only if you want to… I thought we were—”

Sehun cuts him with a kiss, and Jongdae kisses back as softly as possible. “I really don’t know what made me worthy of you, Dae,” Sehun says after breaking their kiss, eyes shining brightly with love and adoration for him and all Jongdae could do is look at Sehun with equal love and affection he could muster up. “Let’s go to the doctors together, okay?”

Jongdae nods and leans up for a final kiss, before settling back in the comfort of Sehun’s arms. “I love you, Sehunnie.”

“I love you too.”

(At the dinner, Jongin and Junmyeon both burst into tears the moment Sehun handed them the photos from the ultrasound while Yixing looked at it as a gaping fish, while Taemin, Jongin’s boyfriend, kept on touching Jongdae’s tummy. All of which is making comments about how the youngest in them is the first one to have a kid.

And all Sehun does is smile in happiness, with how he's smiling, Sehun looks like he's the pregnant between the two of them. Jongdae doesn’t think that Sehun can glow brighter than he is but seeing him right now, smiling brightly and with pride at Jongdae; all Jongdae could think is that he's really lucky with Sehun and it’s not the other way around.)

Jongdae doesn’t know why he let Baekhyun inside in the first place. He was having a bad morning; waking up way too early with a bad case of morning sickness. Sehun was with him while he was barfing out all of his insides, even when he rubs Jongdae’s back and lift him back to the bed after brushing his teeth, nothing really can alleviate the lingering taste of bile in his mouth.

And when Jongdae is buttoning up Sehun’s pretty pink shirt, he can’t help but feel sad because he’ll be alone again and he’ll really miss Sehun and he’s really, really trying so damn hard not to cry as he keeps his head down and focus on dressing up his beau. But of course, Sehun would notice. It’s not like it’s the first time Jongdae is crying while sending him away to work. When Jongdae finishes all the buttons, Sehun slips his arms on his waist and hugs him close. Jongdae immediately buries his face at Sehun’s chest, hands resting at the others’ shoulders. Tears were already staining Sehun’s shirt but the younger doesn’t mind.

“Do you want me to stay?” Sehun whispers at Jongdae, pressing a kiss at his hair. Jongdae stubbornly shakes his head, he wants Sehun to be with him right now but he also knows the consequence of it. At least he’s still reasonable enough not to risk it. “I don’t need to go to work today.”

Jongdae looks up, his chin resting at Sehun’s chest. He must look like a wreck right now, with his morning hair, eye rimmed in red and tears threatening to fall, his nose red and bottom lip trembling. Sehun, in all of his glory, just smiles at him and dips in for a quick peck that has Jongdae blushing. “You’re doing a lecture about the ethicolinguistic turn in modern philosophy today, you should go.” Jongdae saw Sehun was working on its ppt until late last night. But contrary to what he said, Jongdae loops his arms around Sehun’s neck and the other tightening his hold on his waist.

“I should go,” Sehun says as he slowly sways Jongdae into a small circle, slowly dancing at the rhythm of their hearts, just like they did on their wedding day.

“You should go,” Jongdae says again and it takes a few more hugs and kisses and promises of an ice cream date before Jongdae lets Sehun go. Before leaving Sehun drops a kiss at Jongdae protruding stomach, he just passed his first trimester but his tummy was already big. The doctor explains that their Jongdae already has a small body structure and that their baby is also on the big side, therefore amplifying the size of his belly further.

Honestly, Jongdae does feel guilty when he whines and gets anxiety from getting separated from Sehun. But, Sehun would rather have Jongdae be all clingy and touchy and never wanting any human being to be at his side other than his husband than Jongdae threatening to file a nine hundred meter restraining order at his husband for whatever random pretense his hormonally imbalanced mind comes up with.

Right now, all Jongdae wants is to lie down and eat a tub of choco mint ice cream and watch season ten of Keeping up with the Kardashians until Sehun comes back and his world would be better again. But not a little over half an hour of solemnity, Jongdae welcomes a Byun Baekhyun, equipped with three boxes of pizza, at his doorstep. Before Jongdae could even complain, Baekhyun invites himself and joins Jongdae on his binge-watching. Jongdae does enjoy Baekhyun’s company. Three episodes and two pizza boxes after Jongdae finally ask why Baekhyun is here.

“Well, Minseok hates the sight of my ears sticking out,” Baekhyun answers nonchalantly as he grabs another pizza slice from their third box and Jongdae chuckles at that.

“No, really Baekhyun why are you here?” Jongdae asks and Baekhyun gives him a look of confusion. “Minseok can’t really be mad at you because of your ears. He loves your ears despite how big they are.”

Well, Minseok’s patience will always amaze Jongdae. He’s practically dating someone that also acts as his son. It must be true love because Minseok will never get annoyed with Baekhyun’s antics.

Baekhyun shrugs and says, “Well, I guess it happens? I mean you kicked Sehun out the other night because his shoulders shouldn’t be  _ that _ broad, when everyone knows you love those shoulders” Jongdae smiles at that,  _ he really should be thankful that Sehun loves him. _ But Baekhyun quickly adds, “Or you know, you love clinging at those shoulders when he fucks you if the claw marks have anything to prove.”

“YAH!” Jongdae screams at his best friend while smacking an obnoxiously laughing Baekhyun at the shoulder. “Well, I have the right to be inconsistent. It’s not like I can help it,” Jongdae defends himself, hands resting securely at the base of his stomach.

“It’s not like Minseok can help it either,” Baekhyun says casually, this causes Jongdae’s fried up brain cells to piece things up and he expectantly looks at Baekhyun who’s eyes were invested at the screen in front.

“Byun?” Jongdae asks tentatively, hoping his assumptions are right. Baekhyun just gives him a distracted hum. “Is Minseok pregnant?”

Baekhyun chokes on nothing and begins to laugh at him breathlessly, and he started denying it with the high pitch voice he uses whenever he’s lying. Jongdae gives him a dry look which leads to Baekhyun immediately taking back everything he said and admitting that his boyfriend is in fact pregnant. “But, don’t tell Minseok or Kibum that you already know because we wanted it to be a big reveal party when we finally hit his first trimester,” Baekhyun pleads under one breath and Jongdae immediately congratulates Baekhyun. The rest of the day was spent on Baekhyun and Jongdae talking about how both of their kids will grow up together and be best friends and maybe end up being together. Jongdae also gives Baekhyun a couple of tips to ease to Minseok’s mood swings.

When Sehun comes home that day, he was greeted with an armful of Jongdae pressing kisses all over his face. Jongdae looping his arms around his husband’s neck, belly pressing slightly against Sehun, the younger leans down so that Jongdae won’t have to go on his tippy toes. Sehun just laughs at Jongdae’s antics, finding it way too adorable.

“I miss you too,” Sehun says hands settling at Jongdae’s hips and dipping in to kiss Jongdae square at the lips. Once. Twice. A couple of times more because they both will never get tired of kissing each other. Jongdae loves this but he was craving for something else; ever since Jongdae got pregnant his libido has been in an all-time high, he settles his palm at Sehun’s nape to pull him in for a heated kiss, Sehun kisses him back with equal fervor.

“I really want you right now,” Jongdae whispers at Sehun’s soft,  _ soft  _ lips before Sehun reels them in for another kiss. Jongdae eagerly parting his lips for Sehun’s tongue, shivering at the hands creeping inside his shirt, his hands getting tangled at the other’s hair. Just as when Jongdae’s mouth starts to travel on Sehun’s jaw, the other pulls away, hands resting at Jongdae’s shoulders to effectively prevent him from kissing Sehun.

“As much as I want to, we really need to get some food inside you first,” Sehun says and Jongdae hates that he’s right, his lips unconsciously settle into a pout that Sehun kisses away. Sehun pulls him in the dining hall where they eat whatever Jongdae cooked. He lowkey regrets that he asked to eat dinner first because Jongdae got irritated at Sehun’s eyebrows when they furrow together whenever the latter eats his food. Jongdae accused him of not liking what he cooked which resulted in kicking Sehun out of their bedroom. Luckily Jongdae loves him enough to let him inside saying that Sehun is too tall to sleep at the couch, but Sehun knows that Jongdae was just too proud to admit that he really can’t get a good night’s sleep if Sehun wasn’t by his side. Jongdae cuddles up to Sehun the moment he tucks himself in between the sheets, opting to sleep on his husband’s chest than the stack of pillows they have.

  


Saturday board game night has always been chaotic, but this has been the most chaotic one yet. For starters, they are playing a well-known game that has destroyed countless families and friendships; Monopoly. It originally started as an exclusive Jongin, Yixing, and Sehun thing but Jongin brought Taemin with them one night and now here they are, a few hours in playing monopoly; all are settled on the floor at Yixing’s living room. Jongdae has been disqualified in playing because he would burst into tears whenever someone asks him to pay rent. (Second trimester in and Jongdae is still way too sensitive for his liking.) So, all he does is a help (more like distract) Sehun; settling in between the younger’s thighs, back against his chest, and holding their stack of play money.

All night long, Jongdae has heard ridiculous trading deals and offers from all of them. Sehun gave Jongin a hundred dollars for one property, Taemin giving away his PlayStation set for Yixing’s yellow property, Yixing threatening to break up with Junmyeon because the younger is adamant about collecting rent from a close to bankrupt Yixing, and Jongin almost popping a vessel because he needed to mortgage some of his property. Jongdae doesn’t have any time to sulk about getting disqualified as he enjoys the show Sehun’s friends have put up. But nothing comes close to Junmyeon’s offer;

“Sehun, I’ll give you all of my property if you let me be the godparent of your kid,” Junmyeon declares, making everyone halt whatever they are doing just to look at him. Before either Sehun or Jongdae could respond, Jongin buts in—

“I WILL GIVE YOU ALL OF MY JAMES TAYLOR RECORDS IF YOU MAKE ME THE GOD PARENT,” Jongin blurts out, baffling both of them further. The monopoly game has turned into a fierce bidding fight where the winner will be the godparent of their unborn child. Sehun and Jongdae should’ve told them that they already settled who will the godparents be but the scene in front of them was too amusing to interrupt.

  


That night Jongdae sits at the tub, luxuriating at the scent of vanilla and milk, hand resting at his bump that’s slightly peaking at the water. It’s been two weeks since Jongdae was randomly reading some book and Sehun was randomly pressing kisses at his tummy; on peaceful days like this Sehun will use most of his free time either teasing Jondgae that with the rate he’s devouring beef tonkatsu, cows will soon be extinct or playing with Jongdae’s tummy, as Sehun lean down to press another kiss; their child decides to give it’s first kick. Ever since, Sehun will frequently sing, talk and play with their unborn child, saying that its kicks are a sign on whether he likes something or not. Right now, Jongdae was humming to a tune stuck on his head and their kid was giving  _ kicks of approval _ . Too engrossed in what he’s doing, he failed to notice Sehun watching him at the door, in their bathroom, with so much adoration and love. There’s his life, future, and everything sitting at the tub carrying the symbol of their love; nothing gets better than this Sehun thought. Jongdae only notices his husband when he’s already seated at the side of the tub, the goofy smile plastered on his face.

“You look ugly when you smile like that,” Jongdae teases. Sehun contorts his face into a sillier face causing Jongdae to laugh out loud, filling their bathroom with the sound that Sehun loves the most.

“Too bad, you’re already stuck with this ugly face.”

“Too bad,” Jongdae giggles before he leans into a kiss that Sehun easily gives into him. Sehun pulls out an all wrinkled up but very lax Jongdae from the tub and dries him off on a fluffy towel, dresses him up, and tucks him in the bed. Jongdae can do it all by himself but Sehun insists on doting on Jongdae and Jongdae loves it when Sehun treats him like royalty. Not soon after, Sehun is spooning him; their hands tangled together and resting at the base Jongdae’s tummy.

“Oh Seulgi,” Sehun says randomly, he sounds like he’s seconds away from sleeping but his breath is still warm on Jongdae’s neck. “The name of our child, Seulgi.”

_ Seulgi? _ That’s a nice name. Fit for someone who deserves to be showered with every bit of love this world posses.

“But, what if it’s a boy?”Jongdae asks, yawning after.

“Sehun Jr.”

“We’re not naming our child after your dick.”

“You’re so close to passing out and still all you could think of is my dick.”   
  


Sehun and Jongdae agreed that they would also find out what is the gender of their firstborn at the baby shower. They also let their moms prepare the party which means both of them going crazy with the decorations. All Jongdae needed to do was to open the gifts and eat every dessert he could get his hands on, Sehun was latched at him like a leech. His hands resting at Jongdae’s tummy and his chin resting at Jongdae’s shoulders. “You look way too adorable today, I’m just making sure no one will steal you from me,” Sehun reasons out and Jongdae laughs at that and presses a kiss at Sehun’s cheek.

“Don’t worry, I’ll run back to you when they take me away,” Jongdae whispers before Sehun kisses him again.

“Your short little legs won’t do; I’ll be the one doing the running,” Sehun comments and before Jongdae can scold him, Sehun dips in for another kiss. “Come on let’s go find out our baby’s gender.”

Sehun says before dropping another kiss at his shoulder and then detaching himself from Jongdae to announce their gender reveal scheme. Once they hauled up the people at their back yard, Sehun was at the other side of the yard holding up baseball bat while Jongdae is on another side, holding up a pseudo baseball that’s filled with either blue or pink powder. With a loud and anticipating audience, Baekhyun and Jongin might have made big bets on the gender of the baby, Jongdae throws the baseball and Sehun hits it – the ball erupting into bright blue powder. Jongdae doesn’t notice the uproar of the crowd (Yixing probably won the gamble with the way he’s cheering); all of his attention is directed to Sehun emerging from the blue explosion, with a ridiculously wide grin on his face and his high pitch laughter, running towards Jongdae.

Jongdae walks a few steps forward trying to meet Sehun halfway, and when they’re seconds away from each other; “I love you, so,  _ so  _ much,” Sehun says before cupping Jongdae’s face and kissing him. Jongdae poured his answer towards the kiss and he noticed that his cheeks are wet from his tears. Sehun pulls away only to drop kisses all over his face that has Jongdae laughing.

“Didn’t you want to have a girl?” Jongdae asks in a breathless laugh. Sehun pulls away just enough to say, “Well, I never really cared either way. Besides, our second child could be a girl.”

  
  


Minseok’s pregnancy is a breath of fresh air; Jongdae’s pregnancy is a far cry from rainbows and sunshine; it’s more of thunderstorms with the wind speed gushing 400 miles an hour. Minseok still managed to work at their coffee shop, proceed with his workout (spiking up Baekhyun’s stress levels into the maximum), and proceed with his normal daily routine. Minseok is among those lucky ones who suffered from morning sickness for a few weeks and then generally breezed through his pregnancy like a dove. (Maybe it’s the heaven’s consolation for breeding a spawn of Byun Baekhyun).

To say that Jongdae is jealous is an understatement; on good days he would vomit out his insides thrice a day first when he wakes up in the morning, and then another one in the afternoon, and lastly at midnight. Sehun would patiently cater to him in the mornings and at midnight. On bad days, it would be a miracle if Jongdae manages to get out of the bathroom. It also doesn’t help that he’s emotions are a mess and that he’s been crying over the most random and menial things. Yesterday, he found himself crying while watching a cooking show.

And to make things much worse; everything hurts. Jongdae is never the one who will complain and whine about every minor inconvenience in his life but, a month in his third trimester, he can’t help but complain about how his whole body feels like they have beaten up and sore all over. Their son must have gotten Sehun’s long legs judging from how painful his kicks are. Sehun has even looked up on how to effectively massage Jongdae to alleviate some of the pain and tension from his muscles. The doctor suggested mild exercises like walking would help Jongdae stretch out his muscles. So, he made it as a daily routine to walk their dog Vivi around the block, but his hips feel like it’s seconds away from splitting into two with every step he took. (Luckily, Vivi – the most stubborn dog ever – was surprisingly cooperative with their daily walks).

Sehun has been treating him like one of those delicate antique flower vases his dad got for them at their wedding. What frustrates him the most is that the delicate treatment also means that Sehun would refuse to have his way with Jongdae with the pretense that he really wouldn’t want to make his hips hurt more. But of course, Jongdae’s hormone hemmed brain has refused to accept any kind of rationality and thinks that Sehun has been refusing to have sex with him is because he no longer wants Jongdae. Not when Jongdae makes him go out at three in the morning just to buy whatever processed food he’s craving for. Not when Jongdae’s mood is unpredictable and most definitely not when Jongdae is the size of a whale.

When the doctor said that their son is on the big side, he didn’t mention how big Jongdae would get. Even if he’s still due in two months he already looks like he’s on his thirteenth month. Despite everyone saying that he didn’t even gain any unnecessary weight and that it’s only his stomach that is swollen; Jongdae still stubbornly thinks that he’s a bloated goat. That’s what Jongdae has been thinking as he sits in front of their bedroom mirror clad in boxers, bowling his eyes out with his phone, somewhere in the room, blasting out Eminem. The reason for his mental breakdown? He’s wearing the white graphic tee that he loves the most but the only problem is that the T-shirt is way too small for Jongdae’s current frame, it now only covers a quarter of his tummy when it used to be big and airy for his then super small waist.

That’s how Sehun finds him.

“Babe?” Sehun asks from the door frame of their bedroom, eyes drinking in the sight of a half-naked moping Jongdae. “What happened?” Sehun tentatively asks, testing out Jongdae’s mood. And Jongdae lets out another cry because he looks like a disaster while Sehun looks like the real-life east Asian version of prince Eric with clear aviator glasses. With his black hair swept and parted at the side and his white button-up with its sleeves rolled up and tucked under his black slacks. Showing off both his forearms and his waist.

_ Damn _ .

Knowing that he won’t get any sort of explanation from Jongdae until he calms down, Sehun just picks him up – struggling a bit – and seats the both of them at their bed. Jongdae all curled up and sobbing at his lap and Sehun rubbing a soothing hand at Jongdae’s back, humming to his own rendition of an Ed Sheeran song, pressing kisses at Jongdae’s hair and temple. Sehun can’t help but coo at how even with tear stained cheeks and a red nose, Jongdae still looks so  _ cute _ .

“Do you want to tell me now why you’re crying?” Sehun finally asks when Jongdae already calmed down. Jongdae looks hesitant and tense, which prompts Sehun to kiss him on the lips just to relieve the tension.

“If you leave me, I’d understand,” Jongdae says in such a small,  _ small _ voice; Sehun almost didn’t hear it. Sehun chuckles at that and coaxes Jongdae to look at him; he’s unconsciously pouting that Sehun can’t help but to lean in to kiss it away. Once. Twice. Until Jongdae’s no longer pouting anymore and is softly kissing back and with how sensitive Jongdae has become it only took a few kisses to have his breath hitching and straddling and softly grinding his ass on Sehun’s crotch.

“No power on earth can make me want to leave you,” Sehun whispers before leaving a trail of hot kisses on Jongdae’s jaw and down to his neck, hands settling on Jongdae’s hips; guiding it into a steady rhythm. Both of their bellies quickly fill up with arousal.

“Even when I no longer fit in my clothes?” Jongdae mumbles in between breaths, one hand tangled in Sehun’s hair while the other is unbuttoning the other’s shirt.

“Come on,” Sehun breaths as he peels off Jongdae’s shirt in one swift movement. Eyes clouded with lust and determination “Clothes are overrated anyway,” Sehun lays Jongdae down, back against their bed and rids him off his boxers. Leaving him naked and open for Sehun’s taking. Jongdae lets out a frustrated groan because Sehun is still fully dressed, with only the first three buttons of his shirt unbuttoned and Sehun’s not doing anything, just staring at Jongdae with his pupils blown wide; as if it’s the first time he saw him naked.

“Sehun,” Jongdae whimpers, effectively snapping Sehun out of his enamor. Sehun quickly rids himself of his own clothes and Jongdae palms for their lube hidden under their pillows. He then hands it to Sehun and the younger makes quick prep and then his lubed up digit is poking Jongdae’s rim. Distracting Jongdae from the sting by kissing him with passion and intensity and all Jongdae could do is moan out praises upon praises. They know each other too well, Jongdae knows that Sehun’s ragged breathing means faster. While Sehun knows Jongdae’s moan transcribe to more. Sehun knows that Jongdae enjoys it as much as he does when he marks Jongdae up. Jongdae knows that whispering a string of  _ please _ using his wrecked voice drives Sehun crazy. One finger turns into two, and then three, and then Sehun is now aligning his throbbing member on Jongdae’s hole.

Sehun slips in slowly, drawing out a wrecked moan from Jongdae – legs locked around his waist, his full body already shuddering from feeling Sehun’s girth. Sehun can no longer bend Jongdae in half and fully bottom out but neither of them minds.

As they both wait out until Jongdae has fully adjusted, they both try to regain their breathing, Jongdae takes this time to appreciatively run his eyes over Sehun’s body and Sehun doing the same. Sehun just loves the sight before him, with Jongdae looking thoroughly fucked with his lips swollen, flushed chest heaving and with his tummy in full display. The only thing Jongdae does is a nod, signaling Sehun that he can move.

“You look the prettiest like this Dae,” Sehun says, hips thrusting in slowly and shallowly. Jongdae also knows that Sehun wants nothing more than to drill him down the bed and get him limping for the rest of the month. But Sehun doesn’t want to hurt him and make his hips ache more. “Flush and swollen with my kid,” Sehun compliments, “I’ll just keep on filling you up with my seeds, I’ll just keep on getting you pregnant all the time” his hips thrusting deep and hard but still relenting and Jongdae loops his arms on the younger’s neck to muffle his moan on Sehun’s lips. “So damn perfect.”

It only takes Sehun a few more thrusts until Jongdae is coming undone all over their abdomens, far too early than they both wanted. Sehun fucks him through it and then slips out, still hard but not wanting to overdrive Jongdae’s already oversensitive body. Before Jongdae can say anything, Sehun is already pulling him under the spray assuring him that it’s okay and he’ll rub one out after washing up Jongdae.

Unlike Jongdae’s pregnancy, his labor was quick and complication-free. Well, Sehun did frantically paced back and forth all over the hospital room; nervous and excited for the birth of his firstborn. At one-point, Jongdae swore Sehun was stirring crazy because he keeps on breathing heavily and repeatedly saying “You’ll be fine” and “Don’t worry” to himself, as if he’s the one that’s pushing out a fourteen-pound baby. Sehun did calm down when Jongdae was already going to labor, he stayed at his side and held his hand. Saying he loves Jongdae so much and he’s doing great even if Jongdae was cursing at him for getting him pregnant. After the craziness of it all, a sharp and loud cry of a baby breaks into the room.

Sehun drops a couple of kisses on Jongdae’s temple and saying another thank you before cutting out their baby’s umbilical cord. Not long after, Jongdae is now carrying the true embodiment of pure sunshine, while Sehun remains at his side; silently crying because nothing will get better than this view right here.

Jongdae pears up at Sehun and, like second nature, Sehun leans down to kiss Jongdae. Hoping all of his emotions and gratitude can be poured into the kiss.

  


“Welcome to the world, our baby angel,” Jongdae whispers to his yawning child and they both can’t help but coo. “Our Chanyeol.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to  Lover on loop while writing this chapter - which means extra fluff and extra home-y feelings :-)

Raising Chanyeol is probably the hardest but also the most fulfilling thing Sehun and Jongdae have ever done. Chanyeol has grown up into a ball of sunshine, illuminating every surface anywhere by his presence, his small but chubby body filled with all the love and energy this world has to offer.

It’s a bit crazy how a tiny living and breathing human can change both of them for the better. Back then Jongdae made a vow to Sehun that he would do everything in his power to always protect and keep him safe no matter the cost, but as Jongdae look at a sleeping two month old Chanyeol, all tucked and secured in his arms, watching the rise and fall of his tiny chest, Jongdae can’t help but think that he won’t hesitate to sacrifice Sehun to whoever demon he managed to summon if it means that their child will be safe, sound, and protected forever.

Even when Jongdae voices these thoughts to Sehun, who just got home from uni, the younger will just laugh at him while pressing a kiss at Chanyeol’s temple, “You love me too much to even consider sacrificing me,” Sehun mumbles before dipping in and kissing Jongdae. Once. Twice. Effectively suppressing whatever remark the older has prepared and before Sehun can steal any more kisses, Chanyeol began stirring in Jongdae’s arms and started crying. Causing Jongdae to sigh but Sehun broke into a smile and picked up their son. Cooing that their baby Yeollie might already be hungry.

Jongdae watched at his husband with love and adoration, and he just can’t help the bubble of contentment bursting at his chest and spreading throughout his body, because he can’t believe he’s living his dream life.

Their son can also pass off as a raging thunderstorm; since he’s quite the crier. More often than not, both Sehun and Jongdae suffers late nights and early mornings tending to their son. They have grown accustomed to Chanyeol’s piercing screams no matter what time of the day it is. Jongdae thinks that Kibum was not joking when he said that he might have busted out his eardrum when he first heard Chanyeol crying.

But as the months went by, Chanyeol’s crying decreased and his bright contagious giggles bouncing off the walls of their house is usually what greets Sehun when he comes home from work. Jongdae and Sehun love that he already learned how to crawl, but it is also a curse because Chanyeol turns to be a naturally curious baby. Crawling on every surface that he can manage, constantly switching from one of his toys to the next, shoving everything he’s tiny little hands catches in his mouth.

Jongdae was still not working because in Sehun’s own words “You’re too paranoid to let anyone take care of him,”. and Jongdae will not even deny the accusation.

Fortunately, Chanyeol is a friendly baby. Always babbling what seems to be a “Hi” and a “Hello” to everyone they pass by, causing everyone to coo at him and shower him compliments, and being the true son of Oh Sehun and Oh Jongdae; Chanyeol basks in them. Chanyeol also doesn’t mind if his parents are not the ones who are taking care of him. He’d be happy as long as the person will give him treats.

Which doesn’t sit well with Sehun because Chanyeol is a hyperactive kid in the first place and people giving him sweet sugar filled treats means that it will quadruple Chanyeol’s hyperactivity; that he’s still bouncy even after his bedtime and Sehun will always be the one trying to tire him out because Jongdae have been tending to their kid all day. But Sehun can’t really complain about spending time with their son, all of the fatigue and strain coming from conducting lectures and reading crappy term papers from sleep deprived students all day goes away as he lays his eyes on his rosy cheeked son, looking at him with wide,  _ wide  _ eyes and with his ears sticking out more with his cute little baby blue beanie.

“Does it taste good?” Jongdae asks Chanyeol who is trying to eat his chocolate ice cream. Chanyeol nods his head fervently “It tastes good Papa,” he answers with wide eyes filled with delight. Chanyeol looks like a mess though with almost half of his face covered with ice cream and Jongdae coos at his kid. If Jongdae is strict about the type of toys Chanyeol gets to play with (opting for the nonviolence and nondestructive type), Sehun restricts the type of food Chanyeol gets to eat and keeping it healthy and all natural. That’s why he doesn’t get to eat ice cream and chocolate that often.

“Pa, can we go to the park later?” Chanyeol asks Jongdae in pleading eyes and Jongdae really doesn’t have the heart to reject his son’s wishes, “Finish your ice cream first and let’s get you all cleaned up before going to the park, okay?” Chanyeol cheers in delight and goes back to eating his ice cream.

“How the hell can you understand him?!” Kibum asks in disbelief, he’s seating across the table, they’re at Jongdae and Minseok’s café. “He was literally babbling. I can’t even understand a word he said!”

Jongdae shrugs at that, “Come on, where can you find a two year old who has perfect diction and speech?” Jongdae answers while whipping Chanyeol’s face.

“That means, you’re basically just guessing what he’s saying?”

“I mean if you listen to him really clearly, you’d get to understand the words and piece it all together.”

“So, other than being constantly sleep deprived, parenthood comes with understanding a brand new language,” Kibum states, tone depleted. “Man, I’ll stay as a father to my fuzzy creatures my whole life—”

“FINISH!” Chanyeol exclaims excitedly, showing off his clean bowl with a proud and messy grin; his fingers are also covered by the sticky ice cream.

“Oh, are you now?” Kibum coos, voice imitating a baby, as he reaches out to try to clean Chanyeol up. “Yeollie, Uncle Kibum would clean you up first before we’ll go, okay?” Kibum says while stretching his arms to come to pick him up.  _ Stay as a father to my fuzzy creatures _ my ass, Jongdae thinks.

Sehun and Jongdae love sleepy Sundays. It’s the only day of the week where they could get a little bit more sleep and just stay in bed a little bit more and just cuddle before starting their morning routine. Sehun wakes up the moment Jongdae stirs and tries to get out of the bed but fails because Sehun was quick to wrap his arms around Jongdae’s waist and pulls him in, against his chest. “Where do you think you’re going?” Sehun whispers, voice still groggy with sleep.

“Gonna prepare breakfast,” Jongdae whispers back but he does not attempt to get off Sehun’s hold. “Chanyeol doesn’t want to be late today.”

“Let’s just cuddle for a sec,” Sehun says while pressing some kisses on the exposed line of Jongdae’s shoulder to his neck. Jongdae rolls over so that he is facing Sehun and meets him for a kiss.

“Morning,” Jongdae says before Sehun dips into another kiss. “Morning,” Sehun mumbles between their kisses and before it can escalate into something more, they hear small little feet quickly padding towards their room, followed by giggles of excitement. The next thing they know Chanyeol is jumping on their bed.

“PAPA! DADA!” Chanyeol excitedly squeals. “SOO’S BIRTHDAY!” Chanyeol says at the top of his lungs and Sehun sighs, Kyungsoo is Baekhyun and Minseok’s firstborn. A quiet little kid who is often shy with new people and can actually keep still for more than a few seconds, and also eats his vegetables. It’s crazy to think that Kyungsoo is the son of Baekhyun since the kid also listens well to his parents and uncles. It’s a miracle how he and Chanyeol can be friends because Chanyeol runs, bounces, and screams with every opportunity he gets. Chanyeol just turned four, two months ago, but he’s taller than average kids and Jongdae would always be worried sick because Chanyeol still can’t control his limbs, making him clumsy and causing mayhem wherever he goes. But somehow their friendship works (they balance each other all too well that they are perfect for each other) and Kyungsoo is now Chanyeol’s favorite person. If Sehun were to ask Chanyeol between him or Kyungsoo, he bets his entire life savings that his son will not even think twice about choosing Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol is so excited about Kyungsoo’s birthday they spend one whole day looking for a good gift for him. Chanyeol also picked out a gift for Kyungsoo’s baby brother, Jaehyun.

“SOO TURNS FOUR TODAY, PAPA!! GET UP!” Chanyeol orders his Papa Jongdae, but Sehun loves to tease his son that’s why he wraps himself over Jongdae. Not crushing his husband but effectively blocking Chanyeol from seeing his papa.

“Dada doesn’t want papa to get up,” Sehun says to Chanyeol earning a whine from their son, and a giggle form Jongdae.

“DADA!!!” Chanyeol screams at Sehun while pounding his small little fist at his bare shoulders. “LET PAPA GOOOOOOO! PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!”

“But he’s mine?!” Sehun teases and Jongdae just laughs at Sehun’s antics which causes Chanyeol to whine to his dad even more.

“DADA GOOD BOYS SHARE!!” Chanyeol argues as he tries to pull Sehun’s arm to free Jongdae from his Dada’s grasps. Jongdae and Sehun can’t help but chuckle at their son’s efforts. “But I’m not a good boy,” Sehun whispers low enough so that only Jongdae could hear, Jongdae rolls his eyes.

“Let me go Sehunnie before he throws a tantrum at seven in the morning,” Jongdae chides. Even if he’s also amused with how excited Chanyeol is for Kyungsoo’s birthday. “If he’s attending Soo’s birthday in a bad mood…” Jongdae lets his threat trail off but Sehun gets the message.

“Okay, okay. I’ll share if you give me and Papa a kiss,” Sehun says to Chanyeol and Chanyeol immediately attacks Sehun with his small little kisses. Once he’s finished, Sehun finally loosens his hold, Jongdae sits up only to get attacked by Chanyeol’s kisses too.

At Kyungsoo’s birthday party, Jongdae watches at a distance both boys playing on their own little world. Jongdae and Baekhyun offered to help them, but the two boys ordered their fathers to leave them be, they’re big boys now, they don’t need them anymore. It’s endearing to simply just watch both of their dynamics come to play, Chanyeol will always be the overexcited puppy and Kyungsoo, far too ahead of his age, will keep him at bay – make sure that Chanyeol won’t get overexcited that he will hurt himself. Then, Chanyeol encourages Kyungsoo to play and introduces him to new friends because even if Kyungsoo is the kindest person on earth, he tends to be timid and shy and Chanyeol helps with it.

“Can’t believe it’s been four years already,” Baekhyun says proudly beside Jongdae. Jongdae looks at his best friend with his round protruding tummy already on his seventh month; He is pregnant with their third child. (The first two were carried by Minseok). A product of their wedding night, Baekhyun proudly said and Jongdae was really considering bleaching his ears.

“Yeah, they’re going to preschool now and the next thing we know—”

“Our grandkids are going to preschool,” Baekhyun interrupts and they both share a laugh.

“That would be crazy, man,” Jongdae doesn’t dwell about it as much because here comes Sehun, asking Baekhyun if he can borrow Jongdae for a moment saying that it’s their song playing.

When they’re already alone and Sehun is guiding him into a small dance to a mellow tune, “This is not  _ our _ song, we don’t have a song,” Jongdae giggles while he buries his face on Sehun’s chest. “Well, every song is our song as long as we’re, together right?” Sehun reasons out, holding Jongdae’s hand and bringing them to his lips and kissing each of his knuckles.

Jongdae is really left nothing but to say, “I love you,” and since they were just watching Star Wars last night, Sehun answers, “I know.”

Sehun is at his office at their home, it’s almost midnight and the files he needs to attach to his emails for his students are slowly uploading. As he patiently waits for it, Jongdae comes in his office and Sehun will never get tired of the sight of his sleepy husband, with his hair all mushed up, wearing one of his old football jerseys that is way too big for his petite size. With only the light seeping from the hallway illuminating him, Jongdae still looks like he’s glowing; like the moon in a sky full of stars, “Woaaaaaah,” he breathes out; holding out the part of his chest where his heart resides, with genuine amusement plastered on his face, “My heart really can’t handle such beauty.”

“Sap,” Jongdae chuckles and rolls his eyes lightheartedly, he walks across the room and plants himself on Sehun’s lap. Curling and tucking himself in on the younger’s bare chest and Sehun wraps his hands around Jongdae; inhaling his hair first before dropping a kiss at it.

“I forgot to send out emails,” Sehun answers Jongdae’s unsaid question.

“It seems that you also forgot that I can’t sleep at night without you,” Jongdae looks up at him with a pout on his lips and he still looks cute and adorable and  _ damn _ . Sehun chuckles before he kisses away his husband’s pout, which makes the other a blushing mess.

“You were pretty tired when we fell asleep and I thought you won’t notice,” Sehun explains, only one book left before all the attachments are added and he can finally send out his classes their emails. “I’m almost done here; we can go back to sleep in a few minutes.”

“Ok,” Jongdae says in a small voice before pressing a kiss at Sehun’s jaw and tucking himself back in the younger’s chest. His ear pressed against the younger’s heart. But that doesn’t really happen because,

“Papa?” Says by a teary eyed Chanyeol, clutching his favorite blanket with tom and jerry print, standing at the doorway. “Hey buddy,” Jongdae says in a soft voice, motioning for their kid to sit on his lap, and Chanyeol obliges. Crawling on Jongdae’s lap and tucking himself on his dad’s chest like Jongdae did to Sehun earlier. Sehun wraps his arms on both his son and his husband, dropping a kiss on Chanyeol’s hair.

“Bad Dream?” Jongdae asks in a soft whisper while rubbing his back and Chanyeol nods, making both of his parent’s hearts contract. Chanyeol doesn’t get nightmares that much but when he does it makes his parents worried. “It’s okay, we’re here, it’s not real.”

It takes a good half an hour before they lull Chanyeol to sleep, Jongdae whispering that it’s not real and Sehun singing a sweet mellow lullaby. Jongdae doesn’t want to leave their four year old kid sleeping alone in his room, so Chanyeol ends up sleeping with his parents; the little kid sleeping more on Sehun rather than the actual bed with Jongdae tucked on Sehun’s side.

Jongdae is panicking none stop, because if he’s having stomach flu then maybe Chanyeol and Sehun are suffering from it too. It might have come from the Mac and Cheese they ate yesterday for dinner. It did taste a bit funky even if Sehun swears that he copied his Mom’s recipe even Chanyeol said it doesn’t taste anything different. But if Jongdae feels sick right now so maybe Sehun forgot a step and now their whole family is going to be sick. Jongdae did call Chanyeol’s school to check up on their kid and his teacher said that there’s nothing to worry because Chanyeol is hyper as ever. Sehun doesn’t bring his phone into his classes that’s why Jongdae just left a text asking if he could pick Chanyeol up since he’d be going to the local clinic to get a check-up.

At the doctors, Jongdae needed to lay down with the news and just  _ think _ .

Sehun texted him that he’d pick him up after getting Chanyeol and they’ll just eat outside, Jongdae didn’t bother to reply because he was reevaluating his life and preplanning the next years to come. When Sehun and Chanyeol finally came to pick Jongdae up, he’s still curled up in one of the clinic’s beds, eyes closed. Sehun gets a quick word with the doctor first, letting Chanyeol go to his papa.

“Papa!” Chanyeol gleefully says at the door, Jongdae opens his eyes and smiles brightly as his son makes his way towards him – all bouncy and happy. Jongdae sits up, back against the headboard as Chanyeol climbs the bed and into Jongdae’s lap. Chanyeol presses a kiss on Jongdae’s cheeks, looping his tiny arms around Jongdae’s neck, while Jongdae has his arms around Chanyeol.

“How was school?” Jongdae asks which leads to Chanyeol showing Jongdae that both of his hands got stars and that they played and Kyungsoo didn’t like his packed lunch, so they traded, and they also played a little more after that. Chanyeol was talking about his day so enthusiastically and fast, he was mushing up his words and Jongdae just smiles because Chanyeol’s dimple goes deeper the more excited he gets.

Only when his kid finishes his story about one of his classmates not wanting to sleep at nap time does Jongdae notice Sehun standing at the doorway all grins and bright smiles – his smile is so wide, his eyes completely disappearing into half-crescent slits. And Jongdae knows exactly why the younger is happy and he rolls his eyes that prompts Sehun to make his way towards Jongdae’s side and press kisses on his cheek. Alternately saying  _ thank you  _ and  _ I love you, _ in between kisses. Causing Chanyeol to shriek and cover his eyes because his Dads are embarrassing. Jongdae then swats Sehun.

“You actually like this don’t you?” Jongdae accuses Sehun, lips forming into a pout and Sehun can only just nod, the smile still threatening to break his face, before the younger kisses the pout away, ignoring Chanyeol’s prolonged and whiney “DAaAAaD~” at the background. Sehun then turns his attention to his son and picks him up, hoisting him to his side and Chanyeol squirms because he hates getting picked up since he’s already a big boy and big boys walk on their own.

“No,” Sehun says to Chanyeol, prolonging the last syllable, making it sound cute. “You’re still our baby, Yeollie,”

“Nooooooooo~” Chanyeol insists but he buries his head in the crook of Sehun’s neck, “I’m a big boy now.”

“You’re gonna be a big brother too,” Sehun says casually and Chanyeol looks at him with wide eyes…

And like in true Chanyeol fashion, he throws the biggest tantrum Sehun and Jongdae have ever experienced to date.

Jongdae’s pregnancy now is far better than it was with Chanyeol. He didn’t feel like crying for every five seconds, his morning sickness is not as draining and disgusting, he also doesn’t have separation anxiety with Sehun (he does have with Chanyeol though, whenever the kid goes to school – if Sehun wasn’t there to reprimand Jongdae, Chanyeol wouldn’t get to leave the house), he also can work at the coffee shop – manning the register and waiting a few tables. His bump is not as protruding and is really small compared to when he was carrying Chanyeol at two months, which leads Jongdae to get all anxious and worked up because maybe the doctors were wrong and that there isn’t a presence of a baby in his belly. A quick visit to the OB chases all of Jongdae’s doubts away.

It would have been a smooth sailing pregnancy if it weren’t for  _ Chanyeol. _ Chanyeol much to his parent’s dismay is not thrilled with the idea of getting a younger sibling. He’d constantly hug Jongdae and then cry after because he thinks that his parents are replacing him and Jongdae also cries with his child because they would never do that.

One evening while they were eating the dinner Sehun cooked, “If I eat the greens will it go away?” Chanyeol suddenly blurts out while he’s poking the vegetables in his plate – so,  _ so _ close to crying that Jongdae cries in lieu of his son. Sehun was quick to explain that being a big brother is a good thing but Chanyeol insists on his own beliefs. Now, he even sleeps in their bedroom at night.

Their savior comes in the form of Kyungsoo, when Chanyeol told his best friend that he’s going to be a bigger brother, Kyungsoo just beamed at him and said, “Don’t worry I’ll help you! You can borrow Jaehyun to practice being a big brother! I still can’t lend you Seungwan because she’s still a baby.” Chanyeol gives Kyungsoo an excited nod, and just like that Chanyeol is excited for his baby sister to arrive.

(No, they still don’t know the sex of the baby but Sehun keeps on saying that the baby’s name is Seulgi and Chanyeol believes everything his dad tells him.)

Even if Jongdae is far less bristly this pregnancy, he’s still bitchy. And having an overly enthusiastic and loud son and a very noise sensitive pregnant husband is not a good combination for Oh Sehun. Simply because if Chanyeol does something and it rubs off the wrong way on Jongdae, Sehun would be the receiving end of Jongdae’s wrath. And as if fate was also mocking him, Sehun will also be the receiving end of Chanyeol’s tantrums.

But Sehun would happily endure all of it, because at the end of the day, Chanyeol would be clinging to him asking to sing him a lullaby or if his Papa Jongdae kicks him out of the bedroom, Chanyeol would give him his tiger plushie to cuddle with while he sleeps on his Dada’s chest. Or when Jongdae would say sorry to him by visiting him at uni, with boxes of baked goods from their coffee shop for all of Sehun’s students to feast on, and after all of Sehun’s lectures, Jongdae will then inform him that Chanyeol is staying at Kibum and Minho’s, for the night, before whisking him away to some rustic restaurant outside the metro, serving great food and a live indie band playing at the background. And Sehun would watch in awe as Jongdae glow under the low yellow lightning.

Or sometimes Jongdae’s form of apology is building a blanket fort with Chanyeol and surprising Sehun when he comes home. The Oh family, all dressed up on onesies, would all cuddle up under the blanket fort, marathoning the Iron Man series until Chanyeol falls asleep and Sehun and Jongdae would whisper low and quiet on how they love each other and that they could never be happier. The whole family would soon fall asleep in the living room which meant early morning squeals of delight from Chanyeol from playing with his parents.

Sehun really doesn’t know if it’s his fault for putting Jongdae into the foulest mood so early in the morning. It started when Jongdae wanted to cook waffles for breakfast, but the waffle maker was placed on the topmost shelf and Jongdae can’t reach it and it’s really dangerous for him to reach out for it since he’s already seven months pregnant. And Jongdae’s blood started to boil at Sehun because he’s tall and he won’t have any difficulties in reaching the waffle maker and Jongdae hates himself because he can’t even make breakfast without waking Sehun up and it went downhill from there. Jongdae is now in a bad mood and locked himself up in their bathroom and it would’ve been okay if today isn’t the day Jongdae promised Chanyeol that they would go to the pet store to look for a pet. (Since Vivi doesn’t really interact with Chanyeol, no matter the kid’s attempts).

Sehun has no choice but to take Chanyeol to the pet store because getting his husband and his own son to hate him simultaneously is too much for him to handle. It would have not been a problem if only Sehun wasn’t scared of animals. While contrary to his father, Chanyeol loves animals. He would even beg his parents to adopt stray animals whenever he sees one.

Their simple pet store visit turned into Chanyeol checking out and petting all of the animals at the shop. Taeil, the owner, grew fond of Chanyeol and asked if he wants to help him feed one of their baby meerkats. Chanyeol turned to Sehun with wide pleading eyes, and his lips forming into a smile, effectively showing off his cute little dimple. The moment Sehun nods, Chanyeol darts towards Taeil saying his Dada agreed. Sehun kept a respectable distance from the pair, near enough to overhear the conversation but far enough… from the meerkats. He busies himself with checking out toys to bring home to Vivi.

“My other Papa is with my little sibling,” Sehun overhears Chanyeol, he looks at his kid who is paying attention to feeding the baby meerkat his milk.

“Is your little sibling a boy or a girl?” Taeil asks, cooing at Chanyeol concentration.

“A girl,” Chanyeol answers politely. Beaming at Taeil.

“A girl!” Taeil repeats excitedly and Chanyeol returns his enthusiasm with a cute nod. “What’s your baby sister’s name?”

“Seulgi!! Oh Seulgi!!” They still haven’t known what the sex is yet, but Sehun has the feeling that it will be a girl this time. The gender reveal would be in a few weeks after he submits his students’ grades.

“And how old is Seulgi?”

Chanyeol looks at the Taeil as if his little young brain is trying to solve the hardest question. It probably is. Chanyeol cocking his head to the side, eyes still puzzled, says “I don’t know. She’s still in Papa’s tummy.”

Sehun fights himself from cooing or bursting into tears because his son is far too adorable.

“Still in Papa’s tummy,” Taeil repeats with a burst of gentle laughter, looking at Chanyeol with so much amusement. “You’re gonna be a big brother soon!”

Chanyeol nods vehemently. “We’ll have our own princess soon!”

“And you’ll be the prince that will protect her,” Taeil supplies and Chanyeol gasps while shaking his head. As if the thought of it is the greatest horror he had ever faced. Chanyeol seemed to be very enthusiastic about having the baby, enjoying whenever his little sibling will give him a kick, constantly playing with it and dropping kisses at Jongdae’s tummy. Sehun thinks about talking to Chanyeol more about the whole big brother—

“I won’t be a prince!” Chanyeol declares, with a stomp and both of his hands on his hips. “I’ll be a dragon that will protect our princess,” Chanyeol lets out a small roar with his fingers imitating like claws and Sehun just melts into a human puddle because yup he will always be proud to say that he’s Chanyeol’s dad. “A prince alone can’t take care of a princess. We need a dragon.”

Sehun is really thankful that the waffle maker was on the top shelf this morning.

After they went to the pet shop, Sehun received a text asking if he can pick up some groceries. When they were picking what Jongdae asked for, Chanyeol spotted a playground nearby and pleaded Sehun to play there. They ended up staying there until early evening, grabbing dinner through a drive-thru because Jongdae said that he already ate dinner, and by the time they are home, Chanyeol is dead on his feet, Sehun carried and then laid him on the couch first. He’d wake him up to wash up later. Sehun then went to the kitchen to sort out the groceries when he feels some pressure on the middle of the small of his back and his shoulders, while tiny hands rest on his tummy. Sehun leans into the touch.

He hears a muffled “I’m sorry,” and faces his husband. Jongdae is freshly bathed, with his hair still damp and his bangs sticking slightly to his forehead. He’s dressed in one of Sehun’s favorite hoodies (well it’s Jongdae’s favorite too,) and even if he’s pregnant; the hoodie still seems to be too big on him and engulf his whole frame and make him look smaller than he really is. “I’m really sorry for being a bitch.”

“It’s not your fault. You can’t help it,” Sehun says as he cups Jongdae’s face and Jongdae leans into the touch. “I had a fun time with Chanyeol today,” Sehun whispers before Jongdae leans in to kiss Sehun.

“But you know that I hate to feel like I’m not doing anything useful and not being able to prepare breakfast without your help just makes me feel useless,” Jongdae explains and Sehun just nods because he understands.

“You don’t have to explain anything, Love. You don’t even need to do anything; you’d done more than enough.”

While Sehun was showering, Jongdae bathed a half asleep Chanyeol, which was far easier than a fully awake one since Chanyeol tends to love playing in the water. Chanyeol didn’t need bedtime stories or lullabies tonight, he simply fell asleep at his bed. Jongdae and Sehun then cuddled up on their sheets, Sehun then told the story of what Chanyeol said in the pet store and that he also wanted to adopt that cute little black baby poodle.

“Let’s give him the pet as his Christmas present,” Jongdae suggests and Sehun hums in agreement.

“He’d love that,” Sehun whispers.

“I’m planning on giving you a gift too,” Jongdae whispers back, feigning innocence as he climbs on top of Sehun and straddles him. Judging from how Jongdae can already feel Sehun’s length hardening through their thin boxers, he’s sure he’d love it too.

Jongdae’s delivery is as smooth as his first one, Sehun was the only one senselessly panicking. Similarly, to his last delivery, Sehun was pacing back and forth across the hospital room – overthinking and overanalyzing everything. He only sat down when Chanyeol called him out and Sehun busied himself with playing with him. When Jongdae started pushing, Sehun was there right beside him. He was the one who cut the cord and held their daughter first, their precious little angel; Oh Seulgi.

(“Papa?” Chanyeol starts conversationally while he’s doing his coloring assignment across Jongdae who was doing the paychecks for his employees at the café. Sehun is somewhere around the house playing with Seulgi. “Why do you only have one ring? Dada has two rings, why don’t you have two?”

“Well, I was the one who proposed to Dada,” Jongdae explains nonchalantly.

“Does the shorter one in the relationship should be the one to propose?” Chanyeol slurs on the ‘ _ proposed _ ’ part, making it sound like  _ powpow _ . And Jongdae chuckles at how bright and curious his son’s eyes are.

“Not necessarily. It depends. Why are you asking?” Jongdae asks.

“Because Kyungsoo proposed to me at lunch!” Chanyeol gleefully answers. “We’re getting married now!” He says as he pulls out his necklace where there’s a diamond encrusted silver ring dangling on it. Jongdae knows that that is Baekhyun’s wedding ring and  _ oh my goodness. _ )

**Author's Note:**

> Send some love down below or on  twitter  :-)


End file.
